Ruun System
Overview Ruun: K-type star 3.9 Billion years old with .75 solar masses Ilos: Slightly smaller than Uranus orbiting tightly to its host star making it a hot-Uranus type gas giant. Gima: Second planet from the sun and the first terrestrial rocky world Gima is highly volcanic with an exceedingly weak atmosphere. Roughly the size of Mars, Gima is constantly bombarded by meteor showers as it is so close to the innermost asteroid belt. It has been colonized with largely autonomous mining complexes and orbital research stations. Iris Belt: The inner most asteroid belt of the system featuring mostly small asteroids and particles. This ring is dense and thin due to its age and orbital speed allowing most of its contents to form planets. Dabus: Third from the star Dabus is covered in rolling dunes where ancient oceans were quickly evaporated and dry mountainous regions. Beneath the surface Dabus has extensive reservoirs of liquid water along with minute glacial regions at the poles. Dabus thinner atmosphere allows some heat to escape keeping it from turning into a Venus like planet. Dabus was home to the first space colony for Humans of Taro and eventually became an independent entity dividing the planet in half. Terraformation efforts and capabilities varying on both sides created a literally divided planet in which one half features lush grassy planes and forests and seas and a small ocean while the other half features savannah dry lands and small lakes and rivers mostly running off of the more habitable side. The atmosphere has also been terraformed and made more breathable on the non-independent portion of the planet. Dabus is roughly the same size of Earth with 80% of the radius being more dense. Taro: Fourth from the sun and first to host sentient life the Human of Taro after millions of years of infighting established the Human Union and eventually spread into the rest of the solar system. Its first interplanetary colony resulted in the eventual Declaration of Independence from the Union by the Dabusian Kingdom. Taro is 1.2 times the size of Earth and somewhat cooler. Mountainous and lush with varied biomes. Taro has been the sight of countless conflicts and at one point prior to the formation of the Union Taro's third moon was struck with an asteroid large enough and moving fast enough to knock Taros's moon out of orbit and eventually into a crash course with the systems star. This resulted in intense tectonic and tidal shift on the planet stunting civilization on the planet for some time. Taro while formerly featuring three moons now harbors only two. Rion: On the cold fringes just beyond the habitable zone Rion is the fifth planet from the sun and acts as a buffer for asteroids and meteorites being just before the second asteroid belt of the Ruun system. Rion is a cold rocky world .5 the size of Earth and extremely dense. Rion features massive towering mountain spires and impact craters stretching for hundreds of miles and features four small asteroid moons. Rion is home to mining operations and terraformed regions on the star facing side of this tidally locked ice world. Fringe Belt: The second asteroid belt of the Ruun system and outer belt for the inner system the Fringe Belt separates the primary terrestrial worlds from the main gas giants of the system and outer dwarf planets. While larger in area than the Iris belt the Fringe belt contains roughly the same amount of material spread out in icey asteroids and dust. Julli: Large gas giant of the solar system roughly the size of Neptune Julii is home to dozens upon dozens of moons which have all been colonized to some degree and mostly for ship yards and industrial mining of valuable gases and resources. Mobile stations were eventually built to scrape the atmosphere of Julli and harvest it for both scientific and industrial purposes. Loa: Roughly the size of Saturn Loa is the largest gas giant within the Ruun system and orbits the outer system just before the Ambit belt. Loa features many moons and hundreds of asteroid satellites. Much of Loa's moon system has been colonized and industrialized as much as possible. Ambit belt: Just beyond Loa the Ambit belt is the outer most asteroid belt of the Ruun system and marks the beginning of the end of the Ruun system. Made up of large ice chunks and space dust a few icey dwarf planets exist in its expanse some of which have been snatched by Loa as moons. Eventually the Ambit belt expands further into the Boloa Field. Most comets originate from the Ambit belt and Boloa field. Boloa Field: Named after being the space influenced by Ruun but beyond the orbit of Loa the Boloa Field is full of ice dust and rock fragments left over from the solar systems formation. Comets frequent this space along with the Ambit belt forming the outer cloud around the Ruun system. Some Dwarf planets exist in this space and mining operations along with military training exercises are conducted in this area. A network of defensive relays exist throughout the Boloa field known as the Boloa Defense Grid and includes hundreds of relay stations along with deep space probes which use FTL to transit feed back from far beyond the Ruun system in all directions up to 10 Ly. Later evolutions of the Boloa Defense Grind included becoming part of grids in other Human systems creating a larger Union Systems Defense Network (USDN), which interconnect systems of the Union with constant up to date feed on all space throughout Human systems using FTL probes which consistently communicate back and forth during scheduled arrivals in interstellar space. Category:Human Union Category:Human Union Systems Category:Knights World Universe